whydontwefandomcom-20200213-history
Tatum Dahl
:Disclaimer: Most of the article's information is provided by an external site and, as such, this article needs to be rewritten and added sources in order to improve its content. )}} Seattle, Washington | nickname = Tate | occupation = Model | years active = | height = 5'8Tatum Dahl | SMG Models. Retrieved September 27, 2019. | eyes = Brown | hair = Brown | spouse = | family = Megan Dahl Dan Dahl Scarlett Dahl }}'Tatum Dahl ' (born August 20, 1997)@tatedoll (January 3, 2019) Tate Dahl | VSCO. Retrieved September 27, 2019. is a American model and social media influencer. She is signed with SMG (Seattle Models Guild) Management and is from Seattle, Washington. Early life Tatum Dahl was born on August 20, 1997 in Seattle, Washington to Megan and Dan Dahl. She has a younger sister named Scarlett Dahl (born August 3). Career Tatum Dahl began her professional career as a marketing sales intern for Colliers International in the Greater Seattle Area in June 2014. Two years later, in June 2016, she joined Jetstream Freight Forwarding Inc. as a Sales Marketing Intern. She worked as an Assistant Manager at Brandy Melville for six months from June to November in 2017. She later joined Associated Students of the University of Washington (ASUW) as a Programming Intern in October 2017.  Apart from focusing on her education and building her career, she was also interested in pursuing modeling gigs to establish herself in the field. Starting in March 2013, she began sharing pictures from her modeling assignments on her Instagram account. In April 2015, she served as a delegate to El Salvador on behalf of the SHARE El Salvador organization. She is also interested in politics and was a volunteer for the Kshama Sawant Re-election Campaign from September to November 2015. The following year, from September to December, she served as a Literacy Coach for Reach Out and Read, a non-profit organization from the Greater Seattle Area that advocates for childhood literacy. She has been a Summer Camp Counselor at Seattle Sounders FC for the past three years since 2015. In January 2017, she became a mentor for 'The Dream Project', a student-initiated college-access and retention program at the University of Washington through which the students of the university partner with low income first generation students from high schools in the Seattle area in order to provide assistance to them during the college admissions process. As part of the initiative, she provides help to students in preparing for SAT, writing applications and essays, applying for financial aid, and finding scholarships. Later that year, she was elected as a SET Leader for her Kappa Delta Sorority as part of the New Member Education Program to help new members of the sorority during the transitional period of early college life. In November 2017, she became the Vice President of Public Relations at her sorority and is responsible for promoting campus events, documenting the achievements of the members, and sharing all the chapter successes. She has been a volunteer for the Washington Environmental Council since June 2017 and is currently an animal care provider at Friends of the Animals Foundation in Seattle. She has also earned representation from the Seattle Models Guild. In 2018, she got the opportunity through her modeling agency to audition to be part of the band Why Don't We's music video, "Trust Fund Baby".@tatedoll (May 3, 2018) (Tweet). Personal life She entered the Northwest School in 2012 and graduated with Washington State honors in 2016 with grades in the top 10% of the state. She is currently attending University of Washington, studying Law Societies and Justice, and Political Science, and is also a member of the sorority Kappa Delta.@tatedoll (September 5, 2018) (Tweet). Relationships Jonah Marais She has been dating Jonah Marais since 2018, though their relationship is kept private. They first met for the filming of the "Trust Fund Baby" music video, Tate playing Jonah's love interest. Gallery Tatum Dahl - March 2 2018.jpeg Tatum Dahl - September 27 2019.jpeg Quotes * @tatedoll: "So something called 'mag-con' is happening here at my Hotel and the place is infested with thirsty young women in search of famous 'viners'."@tatedoll (March 15, 2014) (Tweet). * @tatedoll: "I have such a crush on Harry Potter"@tatedoll (September 13, 2014) (Tweet). * @JonahMarais: "My sleep schedule is so whack ��" @tatedoll: "*Wack"@JonahMarais (May 12, 2018) (Tweet). * @gonzalezgabbiee:"disgusted by the rude words girls say to/about other girls on social media. rlly thought we’d get it together by now" @tatedoll: "real women build other women up��"@gonzalezgabbiee (May 14, 2018) (Twitter thread). * @ImZachHerron: "I just met the cutest girl in a gas station" @tatedoll: "A moment where context is v important ��"@ImZachHerron (June 10, 2018) (Tweet). * @tatedoll: "I want my first born child to be Jack Jack from the Incredibles, I will settle for nothing less"@tatedoll (June 15, 2018) (Tweet). * @tatedoll: "It’s so easy to get swept up in the negative moments of life that we forget to appreciate and focus on the many good ones! Remember the times you feel happy, there will always be more of those times"@tatedoll (July 20, 2018) (Tweet). * @tatedoll: "I really didn’t think there would be a time in my life where I would stumble across fan fictions containing me Life is full of surprises �� !@tatedoll (July 25, 2018) (Tweet). * @tatedoll: "Kinda weird that my sis turns 18 and can buy a gun and I turn 21 and can buy a legal beer. Love that America!"@tatedoll (August 31, 2018) (Tweet). * @SeaveyDaniel: "Just dropped one of my AirPods into the airplane toilet and it was gone forever, just my luck" @tatedoll: "God, you’re so unbelievably smooth"@SeaveyDaniel (September 1, 2018) (Tweet). * @tatedoll: "Don’t u dare spread false rumors about my previous relationships. Be kind and leave well alone, what you’re posting hurts people, you know nothing about my personal life.@tatedoll (September 27, 2018) (Tweet). * @JonahMarais: "candy needs to stop tasting so good @tatedoll: "Thank you for these insightful words J. A thought provoking king!"@JonahMarais (November 1, 2018) (Tweet). * @JonahMarais: "let’s get this bread ������ @tatedoll: "I cringed"@JonahMarais (November 9, 2018) (Tweet). * @tatedoll: "try to be logical about love, good luck!!"@tatedoll (January 9, 2019) (Tweet). * @tatedoll: "i’m convinced half of your rhetoric is for attention and clicks- still, you don’t seem capable of compassion which is saddening. you’re smart enough to know pregnancy can happen regardless of if a woman wants her legs closed or not. don’t play dumb. don’t be cruel. grow up"@tatedoll (May 25, 2019) (Tweet). Trivia * She had been an athletic child and was part of her Varsity Soccer and Ultimate Frisbee teams. * She was an active member of the Feminist Interest Group at school. *She has a tattoo of a lioness on her left arm. *She loves Phantom of the Opera.@tatedoll (December 17, 2018) (Tweet). * Her favorite film is the Rocketman.@tatedoll (August 17, 2019) (Tweet). References External links * * * * Category:People Category:Models Category:Relationships Category:Jonah's relationships